Redwall's Redemption
by Redwallfreak108
Summary: Two young mice from Redwall Abbey are called upon to save it from a band of evil vermin. They must travel to the legendary mountain Salamandastron and enlist the help of the Badger Lord Remenin and his hares, but along the way, tragedy strikes! real one!
1. Prologue

**(A/N: Hello everybody! I just want to let you know that this story is written by two fantastic writers: Redwallfreak108 and darktiger09! We decided to join forces and write a story just for you wonderful readers....So we appreciate your feedback (R&R)**

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own Redwall, though we certainly can dream, can't we?**

**Full Summary: Two young mice from Redwall Abbey are called upon to save it from a band of evil vermin. They must travel to the legendary mountain Salamandastron and enlist the help of the Badger Lord Remenin and his hares, but along the way, tragedy strikes! The lives of those at Redwall Abbey and a life hang in the balance. Who will be saved?**

_**Prologue**_

_Extracts from the diary of Redwall Recorder Nyla Squirell; Season of the Winter Storm  
_

_"My my, it has already been nearly three seasons since our brave Redwall Warrior Andreous and Miss Lainia left for the legendary mountain Salamandastron, to enlist the assistance of the great Badger lord Remenin and his daughter Alaya and their large army of hares against the Vermin Warlord Urgain Diskar and his hoard. But I do believe I have forgotten to introduce you to these brave warriors, and their stories as well....very well then, let us begin in the Spring of the Dry Brook, a time when the brooks ran dry, the birds ceased to sing...and Urgain Diskar came to Redwall!_

_Two mice united, to save Redwall! _

_Under Urgain Diskar's hoard many a city did fall._

_But in this hour, our redemption is near; all hail the warriors that knew no fear!_

_The vermin did fear, the vermin did cower, for under the warrior's swords, they held no power!_

_So, listen young ones, small and dear, for two warrior's tales you shall hear; and in this dusky hour, when the sun is _

_Going down, a song and a legacy shall be told. Of the mice who saved Redwall, and a love that never dies, of a mousemaid _

_Who so freely gave up her life. For Redwall, and its warriors, a love was sadly denied. But all was not lost on that eve'ning tide....._

**(A/N: There you go! That's a wrap! I got to give credit to darktiger09 because she was the one who wrote this prologue and I just overlooked and edited it. Anyways, please R&R!)**_  
_


	2. Chapter 1: Typical Day at Redwall

**(A/N: OK here it is, finally! Me and darktiger09 would like to thank our lovely reviewers! So, without further ado: here is Chapter One!!!!)**

**Chapter One: Typical Day at Redwall **

Abbot Montermy took in the stuffy air of spring. He had named the new season Spring of the Dry Brook for good reason. The brooks had mysteriously dried up despite the storm that recently passed. He sighed and silently prayed for the brooks to fill up with cool, blue, beautiful water. His thoughts were interrupted when two mice raced past him.

"Morning, Father Abbot!" they chorused.

Abbot Montermy took off his glasses, wiped it with a handkerchief and put them back on.

"Morning, young Andreous and Lainia!" he called after them**. **

He sighed again, "How I wish I was young and spry like those two, again!"

* * *

Meanwhile the ones in question were still racing through the abbey grounds. They finally stopped in front of the pond, panting and wiping sweat from their brows. The male mouse, Andreous, was tall for a mouse with golden fur that shone like warm honey in the sun, and bright sky blue eyes that never seemed to dull due to his cheerful personality. He straightened his black leather vest and brushed dust off his dark green pants. A small dagger peaked out of one of his black boots and he quickly tucked it back in.

"Whew! It's hot out here, isn't it, Lainia?"

Lainia fanned herself with her paw, "Aye, 'tis very hot. Strange weather for spring."

Andreous nodded and took in his companion's appearance. Lainia wore a scarlet long-sleeve dress with black boots. Her creamy-colored fur was soft and brushed to perfection. Lainia felt eyes on her so she turned to look at Andreous. Her bright blue eyes reflected his before he looked away. She fingered the handle of the twin daggers at her side, nervously.

"Is something the matter, Andy?" she asked.

"Err...no, nothing..." he stammered, slightly blushing at the pet name she gave him.

"You, sure?"

"Yes, of course...."

The Matthias and Methuselah bells rang out, signaling all the Redwallers for breakfast. Lainia smile and playfully shoved Andreous down, "Race you to breakfast!"

Andreous narrowed his eyes at the mousemaid, "Hey, that's cheating!" he called after her.

He got up and ran after her. They entered the hall and sat down next to creatures around their age. Andreous nudged Lainia.

"I won, you know," he teased, "even though you cheated!"

Lainia rolled her eyes, "You wish...and I did not cheat!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Uh oh, here they go again," said a pretty mousemaid sitting near Lainia.

The two mice didn't even hear her because they were too busy arguing. The pretty mousemaid, Sister Jasmine, was only two seasons younger than Lainia and Andreous but was already an established healer. She was recently appointed Infirmary Keeper and was loved by all elders and dibbuns alike. She rolled her emerald eyes at the two mice, and fidgeted with her lavender habit that complemented her brownish-tan fur.

An older squirrel quietly sat next to her, "Ah, Good morning, Nyla," she said, "looks like Lainia and Andreous got into another argument...who knows what it is this time. They fight like a married couple!"

Nyla just nodded. She was a very shy, very quiet squirrelmaid. She also had emerald eyes but with gold-speckles around her pupils. Jet black fur graced her small figure.

"Speaking of married couples, you know, I picture those two married someday... what do you say, Nyla?"

Nyla gave a rare smile, "Yes, I could see that too."

A tall, sinewy otter crept behind the two maids and howled with laughter at their conversation.

"Hahahahahaha, I agree with both of yon pretty maids," he cackled, his hazel eyes sparkled mischievously, "I reckon those two younguns will get married one day, that is, if they'd be able to admit their feelings for one another."

Sister Jasmine stood up, trying to scold the otter but failing miserably, "Skipper Launen, shame on you!" she said, trying to hide her smile, "Eavesdropping on our conversation like that!"

The sleek brown-furred otter started to laugh uncontrollably. Some of the other Redwallers stopped their conversation and look at Launen, who was laughing like a little dibbun rather than a Skipper of Otters. Meanwhile, Lainia and Andreous was still continuing their argument, oblivious to the ruckus they had caused.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Di-oh for Season's Sakes, why are we arguing?! We should be enjoying the good food and company, not arguing over a silly little thing like you cheating."

Lainia gasped in indignation and ill-hidden laughter.

"For the last time, I did NOT cheat! But you are right, now that we have reached an agreement on my innocence, I am rather famished."

Andreous just shook his head in mock seriousness and wagged a firm paw at her.

"You see, arguing never pays off, if you just admit your faults then one may eat and drink much sooner; after all, I always win the argument anyway, so why bother struggling?"

He then turned to Skipper Launen, (who had managed to scoot unnoticed away from Jasmine as she was talking) and began a conversation, leaving Lainia to fume silently on her own and carry out her anger on an unfortunate bowl of hotroot soup; it's fiery heat nothing compared to her temper.

Nyla gave another rare smile and turned to Jasmine. "Your right, I can already hear the bells!" She stood quietly up and left the table and a very shocked Jasmine to themselves.

_"Did Nyla just.....joke?" _The pretty mousemaid shook her head to clear it and turned to resume eating her hotroot soup, only to find that it was gone.

She slowly rotated around to meet Skipper Launen's guilty expression, and gave him the most withering glare he had ever received. The Sister could be very scary when she wanted, and this was no exception!

"Er, I've gotta go matey, er, see ya around!" The tough otter chieftain fled out of the dining hall like a naughty Dibbun escaping bath time, with the Sister hot on his heels.

"Arrgh, you just wait 'till I get my paws on you ye young rip! Otter chieftain indeed, hah! I'll scrub yer ears so hard they'll be hotter than hotroot soup!"

The other Redwallers just roared with laughter and resumed talking and laughing amongst themselves. This was a regular occurrence.

**(A/N: and there you have it: chapter one! We both worked hard on this chapter so R&R! thanks in advance for your reviews!)**


	3. Chapter 2: Love Triangle

**(A/N: ok here is the next chapter from us, Redwallfreak108 and darktiger09! Here we are going to learn about a devastating love triangle as you can see by the title of the chapter! Please R&R and tell us how we are doing...thanks in advance for your reviews!!!!)**

**Chapter 2: Love Triangle  
**

Lainia hurried through the Great Hall carrying a basket full of freshly-picked, ripe apples. She was supposed to have the apples to Friar Jendy a while ago, but Andreous distracted her once again. She smiled to herself as she stopped in front of Martin the Warrior on the tapestry. She looked at the brave and handsome warriormouse with vermin quickly fleeing away, frightened by his appearance. She smiled again. Andreous often dreamed of wielding Martin's great sword that hung above the tapestry. He was caught many times, even by her, staring, almost entranced by the great mouse warrior. But these were peaceful times...There was no need for an abbey warrior...

"Hello Lainia."

Lainia jumped and turned abruptly, spilling her apples on the ground. She glared at the figure, thinking it to be Andreous until the figure walked out revealing a brown-furred, golden eyed mouse.

"Oh, Dubin, err, you startled me..." Lainia stammered, kneeling down to pick up the spilled apples.

The tall and strong-built mouse approached her, "I beg your pardon, my dear Lainia. I can assure you that I meant no harm."

Lainia paused with her paw just above an apple. Dubin knelt next to her and purposely brushed his paw against hers and picked up the apple. He held it out to her and she looked at it, then him, and then the apple again before taking it and placing it in her basket. Dubin was one of the newer residents of Redwall Abbey. He had come only a season ago, but managed to make many a mousemaid swoon with his mysterious ways. He never paid attention to any of them, except for Lainia, of course. Lainia knew very well that Dubin had been trying to get her attention. He gave enough hints and she wasn't stupid. It was just Andreous. He was always on her mind. Whenever they were together, he brought out the best out of her. He made her feel at the top of the world, but Dubin did have a way with the ladies. Lainia and Dubin stood up and he straightened his leather jerkin and red pants. He walked closer to Lainia.

"Do you know how beautiful you are, Lainia?" he asked, coming closer as he said each word, "I don't think you know that you are the most beautiful maiden I have ever met."

Lainia blushed, "Umm, err, thank you, err, Dubin."

Dubin took Lainia's paws into his and pulled her closer to him, "My dearest Lainia, you need not to thank me. You know that I am forever your lover..."

"Whoa, umm, Dubin, look," Lainia said now thoroughly embarrassed, "Lover? Isn't that a little inappropriate? I mean, I thought we were just friends and all, you know...?" she trailed off weakly.

"My darling Lainia, "he said, putting his arms around her waist, "I know how you feel right now, but I can tell you this: I simply cannot tell my heart not to love you. It is utterly impossible. I know that you will come to me one day. I will be waiting..."

He quickly released her and walked off in the direction he came from. Lainia stood there, stunned, and then looked up at Martin's picture on the tapestry.

"What will I do, Martin? My heart doesn't belong to me anymore. It belongs to Andreous now so how can I give it to Dubin when it is not mine to give anymore?"

Lainia looked down at her paws. She still could feel Dubin's touch. He always seemed cold and withdrawn, except with her. He was too comfortable when he was with her. She felt the complete opposite. She knew he meant no harm. He just loved her, so why is it that she always got chills around him?

"Is this just a phase I'm going through? Good seasons, look at me! Thinking about boys when I should be finishing my work," Lainia scolded herself and then gasped, "Shoot! I'm supposed to have these apples ready for the apple tarts and pies for the Abbot's Jubilee Feast! Oh no!"

Lainia rushed off in the direction of the kitchen as fast as she could, not noticing a dark figure peaking from the corner, its golden eyes glimmered like pools of fire.

"Andreous is one holding her back," it hissed, "Don't worry, my darling Lainia, the upcoming events will change your decision."

* * *

Helpers in the kitchen raced up and down busily preparing all different delicious food. Lainia rushed into the kitchen nearly bumping into many of the helpers. She went to a clear table and dumped the apples on it. She pulled her sleeves up and began washing the apples and placed them on a cutting board. She then began cutting them into pieces for the apple tarts she was supposed to make an hour ago.

Friar Jendy walked a quick pace for a creature his size. He quite pudgy and was rather made fun of from some of the Redwallers, namely the younguns. He checked on each of the dish being prepared until he saw Lainia just barely cutting the apples for the apple tarts. He then saw two mice sneaking up behind her. One of them was Andreous and the other one was Lainia's close friend, a pretty mousemaid named Lissianna. She had dark purple eyes that seemed to look deep into your soul and silky chestnut brown fur with white tips on her ears and tail. She wore a blue long-sleeved dress with a white apron over it and white sandals.

"Ahh!"

Many Redwallers turned to look at who was screaming. When they saw that it was just Lainia, Andreous, and Lissianna, they went back to work. Friar Jendy approached the three younguns.

"And what may I ask is going on here?"

"Oh nothing Friar Jendy," Andreous said, throwing an arm over Lainia's shoulders, "Just about to help Lainia here with the apple tarts that she didn't even start on yet."

Andreous smirked mischievous and dodged Lainia's paw as she tried to swing a hit at him.

"Ok, ok, enough children," Lissianna said, laughing, "Let's work on these apple tarts now, shall we?"

Lainia and Andreous made a face at each other but got back to work. Friar Jendy smiled. At least there was also Lissianna there to keep those two in order! The good friar walked away to check on the rest of the dishes, while the three mice continued to work on the apple tarts.

"Andreous, could you do me a favor and take the remainder of these apples to Friar Jendy? Maybe he could find some use for them...perhaps in a salad or something?"

"Yes marm!" Andreous said, saluting Lissianna smartly.

"Off with you, ye rascal!" she exclaimed as Andreous ran off with the basket of the remainder apples.

Lainia giggled at Andreous' antics as he talked to the friar. He slyly stole a couple of pastries here and there while some of the helpers and Friar Jendy wasn't looking and snuck out of the kitchen. He winked at her and hurried out before he got caught. Lainia smiled. That was the signal for her to come out and eat the stolen food with him.

"Go ahead, Lai," Lissianna said, "I can finish up here."

"What? No, it's ok."

"Nah, go, Andreous is waiting for you..." she teased, "Don't keep him waiting forever now..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lainia scoffed irritably.

"Oh you know exactly what I mean, Lai," Lissianna smirked, nudging Lainia as she walked by with the tarts on a tray. She placed them in the oven and adjusted the temperature for them. She then turned to look at Lainia and saw her confused expression.

"You love Andreous, don't you, Lai?"

Lainia sighed, "Is it that obvious, Lissi?"

"Umm, yea, sweetie it is. You flirt with him all the time and he flirts back. You know you should tell him..."

"No! I can't!"

"Why not, Lainia? You need to tell him before some other maid steals him away."

"What if he doesn't feel the same about me?"

"You won't know until you tell him!"

"Maybe, I suppose." Lainia sighed, "I should go. Andreous is waiting. Did you see him steal some of that food?"

"Of course I did and I will get him later for that one! But for now go have fun!"

"Thanks Lissi!"

"No problem! What are friends for?"

Lainia walked out of the kitchen and went towards the same direction Andreous went. Lissianna smiled to herself.

"Good Seasons! When will Lainia and Andreous admit their feelings for one another?"

"That's a mystery that no one knows the answer to, my dear."

Lissianna turned to see Friar Jendy and Skipper Launen standing behind her.

"Tis true. I wish they would confess already! I'd like to see how their younguns turn out. Hahahahahaha...." Launen laughed mischievously.

The two mice shook their heads at the otter, but were also mentally agreeing. When would these two admit their feelings?

* * *

Lainia walked down the Great Hall, wondering where Andreous could be, he was always in the corner just behind the door that opened into the Abbey Grounds....

"Hello my beautiful Lainia." Lainia gasped and whirled around, her red dress swirling about her graceful figure as she glared slightly at the brown-furred mouse.

"Dubin that is the second time you've done that to me! Uggh, don't you know how to address someone without--mmpph!"

Her eyes widened as she was suddenly caught in a crushing embrace, and pair of lips came crashing forcefully down on hers for a split second; before Dubin released her, golden eyes alight with passion and lust. Lainia shivered before she could even think about it, as Dubin smirked at her surprised and bewildered expression.

"There. Now you can't run away anymore."

He then turned and walked quickly and silently away, just as he had done so many times before. Lainia sighed softly with a mix of remorse and ever so slight longing, gingerly touching her lips and wondering how in the seasons she was supposed to get out of this new predicament. She stopped in front of Martin and looked up at his face; he was so bold and fearless, yet so wise and serene even in the midst of the hardest times.

_Oh Martin, whatever will I do? My heart belongs to Andreous, even if he does not know it....how can I go against my silent vow? How can I break his trust? Please tell me how I am to fix this mess of a life that I live!_

She sighed, and her ears drooped pitifully as she slowly began making her way back to the kitchens with a heavy heart, unaware that a pair of hurt-filled and angry blue eyes was watching from the shadows of the door.

_Watch out Dubin, I know what you're up to, and believe me, I won't let it happen! Lainia is mine and I will stop at nothing to ensure she stays that way!  
_

Andreous stormed away, angered. But little did he know what Dubin was really planning; something far more devious and deadly than he could ever begin to imagine. The fall of Redwall was drawing near, and Lainia was the key to its destruction.

* * *

***Great Hall* **

Dubin smiled to himself contentedly: Lainia was soon to be his, he was making plans to rid himself, Lainia and the world of Andreous, and Redwall was soon to be his and his brother's to rule. What could possibly go wrong?

Nothing. _No one _could beat Dubin when it came to stealth, planning and romancing. It was that simple. Just one more thing had to be done; and that was to steal the stupid tapestry that all the poor misguided beasts living in the Abbey seemed to worship, as if the mouse depicted on it was some sort of false god. Maybe he was or was not, but regardless of the truth, he had a job to do, and he would do it with no qualms or mistakes.

He silently slunk up to the wall, looking around to ensure that there was nobeast there to witness his 'crime'. After mentally securing the area he whipped out his sharp pocket knife and went to work on the fragile seams of the tapestry. He smiled again. After the tapestry was gone, he would take the sword. Let the Redwallers crumble over the loss of their precious Martin first, then break down even further when they fine the sword missing as well! He had made many late-night excursions to the Recorders study, and was well versed in the many tried and failed attempts that others had made in futile escapades to overtake the large red-stone abbey. But no one had ever thought or planned like Dubin the Spy, one and only brother to Urgain Diskar, feared Warlord of The Eastern Planes! Soon, soon Redwall would fall, and Lainia would be the reward for his toil.

Dubin scowled mentally. But his brother might also take a fancy to her, she was one of the most beautiful maids he had ever seen, and he had seen quite the amount in his lifetime of traveling, even though most of them were now either slaves in he and his brother's army, or dead by his own poisoned blade. No one refuses Dubin. Especially not Lainia. If she would not come to him willingly, then he would slowly but surely hunt her down until she was cornered like a guilty thief; until she _dared _not refuse him!

He had already made his first major move by claiming her in front of Andreous; oh, he had known he was there, skulking in the shadows like a coward. Lainia deserved better than that miserable loser, she deserved a Warlord's brother! And when his brother died or relinquished command of his horde, then he and Lainia would become the very first Warlord and Lady to ever be recorded in Warlord's history.

No, he would ensure that his brother would stay far away from his Lainia, even if it meant that he was unaware of her presence for awhile; at least until the marriage. Dubin grinned and went to work on the tapestry with renewed vigor, gently slicing through the fragile threads.

Tonight. This was his chance to shine. This was his chance to prove to the world he was indeed the greatest spy, and most clever planner there ever was.

Tonight, Redwall had met its match!

**(A/N: and there you have it: chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed cuz we both work really hard on this story so you know what to do!!!)**


	4. Chapter 3:  Trouble Arrives

**(A/N: hello, we are back! ^.^ Things are going to get very bad for Redwall now as shown in this chapter...oh and darktiger09 is establishing a helpline for all fanfictioners (new and current) on many different issues. Please go to her page for more information. Thank you in advance for your participation. oh and another thing, she is also putting up two of her stories up for adoption so be sure to check out her page because all the info will be on there. Ok, now that that's out there here is chapter three!)**

**Chapter 3: Trouble Arrives  
**

Night had fallen quickly, and all of Redwall was abuzz. Mice and squirrels bearing candle lighters rushed quickly about, waving hasty greetings to family and friends as they ensured that every single one of the torches was lit in celebration for the Jubilee Feast, and every single Redwaller was making and adding last-minute preparations, piping on the last meadow cream flower, or pinning up the last garland and gathering up feisty Dibbuns and bundling them onto benches and their mother's laps. Finally, when the dusky shades of night slowly began to bleed over the skies, the Matthias bell slowly began a gentle chime, then the Methuselah bell picked up the soft rhythm, and both bells began to ring with a beautiful melody. All Redwallers gazed at each other with astonishment and slight fear. Who was ringing the bells? All eyes turned towards the Abbey Bell Ringer, and he raised both paws in the air in a show of confusion. The Abbot was silent until the last melodious note slowly faded away on the surprisingly cool spring air, and then stood and beamed down at all of the wondering abbey beasts gathered in the large dining area.

"Well, it seems that Martin had his own little surprise in store for us tonight."

There was a collective murmur of quiet laughter that rippled through the small crowd, and some of the tension in the air released it's heavy grip.

"I would just like to thank you all so very, very much for putting such time, care and effort into making this great feast. It just goes to show that no matter what the season, circumstances or weather..." All Redwallers strained to hear what noble and inspiring words he was about to speak next, eyes bright and gleaming with hope and pride, backs straight and chins lifted. "...we Redwallers love our food!"

There was a stunned silence at every table, before a small giggle escaped its way out of Lainia's throat. Andreous next to her also began to chortle slightly, and then the small mole Dibbun beside him began to laugh without even knowing why, and that was the last straw; as the entire collection of animals burst out in merriment as the Abbot sat down, paws in sleeves and his face wreathed in a jovial grin.

"Tonight Redwallers, we celebrate our life here in Mossflower, we celebrate Martin's presence here with us, and tonight we celebrate life, laughter, love and good food. Now, would every one of my Redwallers please bow their head as I say the blessing."

The Abbot stood once more and spread his hands over the food-laden tables and the cheerful beasts that he called his children, and for a moment his eyes were misted, but he quickly cleared them and began to intone the thanks for The Redwall Feast.

Sun and Moon,

Sky and Tree.

Busy bird,

And buzzing bee.

Our gardeners, chefs, and tenders too,

Our kitchen helpers,

We all thank you,

For the work you've done,

And the work you do.

To Martin,

And the Seasons,

Redwallers and others,

Together we live,

As sisters and brothers!

Amen.

Andreous stood up holding a cup and raised it, proclaiming: "I proposed a toast: To Father Abbot Montermy!

"To Father Abbot Montermy!" was the enormous response.

Everybeast took a drink from their cups and started to cheer loudly again, and then every Redwaller tucked in to the delicious food that was set out before them on the great oaken tables. Tumblers of October Ale were dipped fresh out of the barrels, and sweet Strawberry Fizz and Dandelion Cordial were passed to giggling Dibbuns and year-olds. Lainia found herself sitting directly next to Andreous, and her face flushed a light crimson as he turned and looked deep into her eyes, light crystal blue shimmering with mirth...and maybe...something else too. But she never got the chance to wonder, because she found a pair of paws closing over her eyes and she let out a small shriek of terror before she recognized the laugh.

"Guess who!"

"Lissianna! No fair, let me go!" The other mousemaid just giggled devilishly before pushing Andreous over and settling herself nicely in between the two now blushing mice; both of who were sending her death glares from either side. Lissianna just grinned at Andreous before leaning over and whispering in Lainia's ear, causing her to flush an even brighter red and whisper back. Both mice nodded at each other before rising, but Andreous caught Lainia's paw before she could completely exit the table.

"And just where do you think you two are going?" He asked, a devious smirk on his face as he also rose and crossed his arms over his chest, releasing Lainia's paw in the process. She gently rubbed it and felt the warmth of his paw on hers still lingering. It was the kind of warmth that she would never grow tired of in all her seasons, and she emitted a happy sigh as she turned to the other two mice. "We're going out to the Great Hall, and we were planning on going a_lone."_ She gave a pointed stare, and Andreous just grinned.

"Fine then, but if you don't come back soon then you'll both miss out on Friar Jendy's delicious meadow cream cake; and we wouldn't want that now would we?"

Lainia glanced at Lissiana, then at Andreous, then at Lissiana again before making up her mind. "Well then I'll just have to make my own later! Come on Lissi." Grabbing her friend's paw, the two mousemaids ran giggling down the Great Hall, leaving Andreous to shake his head at them and sigh before sitting down again and whispering in Skipper's ear. The large otter nodded and then grinned widely, dealing Andreous a hearty pat on the back that nearly knocked the mouse ears over tail into his mug before returning his full attention to the food.

"So, Lainia...when are you finally gonna tell Andreous that ya like him? You can't just keep on admiring him when you think he's not looking, and pout when he doesn't notice you! You've gotta tell him how you feel."

Lainia shook her head in agitation. "It's not him Liss, it's Dubin I'm worried about. I've never trusted that mouse...he scares me..."

"Father Abbot, scouts have reported that there are vermin rapidly approaching Redwall Abbey."

His eyes...they are so dark..."

"But Lainia, their bright golden!"

"No...maybe to you they are...but to me...they hold the most darkest thing I have ever seen in my life. Dubin is not who he seems to be...and for some reason...he's after me."

The mousemaid turned to Martin's Tapestry, her face illuminated by the flickering candles held carefully in place by brackets.

"_Help me, Martin. For I fear my life will soon be in more danger than I previously imagined. Help me to find the courage to fight back if I must..._

A young otter that had been on guard duty outside the massive Abbey rushed into the Dining Hall, out of breath and panting; his helmet askew on his head and his paws trembling. Deynal had never been involved in a war, as most of the young abbeybeasts had not, and his face was pale and his breaths short with anxiety. The Abbot immediately stood up from his chair and guided the young male otter over to it before nodding to Skipper and Andreous to come with him; and together the three exited the Hall. The remaining woodlanders all sat quietly, none of them daring to make a sound, not even the Dibbuns. It was as if even they could sense the danger that lurked just around their gates. The adults turned and looked at each other silently, eyes and faces grim with worry. What was Redwall to do now? No Abbey Warrior had arisen in nearly forty seasons, as there was never any need to protect Redwall, and Skipper Launen only had a very limited selection of otters with him. The rest were in Camp Willow, and the GUOSIM were no where near Redwall, so no assistance could be expected from them any time soon. Who was to help them now?

Just then, the Matthias and Methuselah bells rang out in alarm, and every Redwaller raced outside to the lawns and up to the top of Redwall, the spacious lawns ensued with panic and mayhem as woodlanders jostled and bumped each other; everybeast fending for themselves. An evil laugh echoed throughout the Abbey's grounds and all of Mossflower Woods, sending chills down everybeast's spines and causing hairs to stand sharply on end. Abbot Montermy, Andreous, Lainia, Skipper Launen, and Nyla were the first ones to the ramparts, and they stood gazing numbly at the massive horde that covered the entire path that lead Redwall Abbey, and the surrounding forest beyond.

There was a variety of vermin in the army, from rats to ferrets, to stoats and weasels; and to many of the Redwallers surprise, there were goodbeasts in the army as well. Mice, squirrels, and some otters were mixed in with all the vermin, and Andreous felt a lurking fear in the pit of his stomach, almost as if a memory was trying to surface... he quickly pushed that feeling away, afraid that it might overcome him and turned to Lainia, only to find that she was gone! Dubin joined the Redwallers at the ramparts. He secretly smirked to himself.

_My plan is going perfectly...Finally, the time has come for Redwall to fall...and then Lainia will be mine! All mine! Hahahahahahaha!'_

He turned his attention to the vermin horde that had parted in the middle so their leader could come through to the front. Animals stood ramrod-straight, spears, swords and bows gleaming in the faint moonlight. Again to their surprise, a mouse came through to the front of the army. This was no ordinary mouse though. He was the very essence of evil with his dark reddish-purple fur and devilish greenish-gold eyes. A black leather jacket and maroon-colored pants covered his tall and strong figure. He was actually freakishly tall for a mouse, reaching the same height as one of the otter solders standing nearby. His black sued boots made a clunk clunk noise with every step he took. He laughed again and then unsheathed a saber from his waist.

"REDWALL WILL BE OUUURRRSSS!"

.._.because deep inside, I feel I am going to need that strength soon...very soon._"_  
_

For the fall of Redwall was at hand!

**A/N: You guys know what to do :) ~R&R~!**


	5. Chapter 4: Call of the Warrior

**(A/N: Hey everyone, we are back with the next chapter!)**

**Chapter 4: Call of the Warrior  
**

Every Redwaller froze as the blood-curdling battle cry ripped from the mouse's throat, the hideous sound reverberating off the stone walls of Redwall Abbey and came pounding back into their ears. Cries of shock and fear tore from their throats, and all woodlanders stepped back a pace...except for one. Andreous stood transfixed by the sight below him, his paws shook and his heart felt like it would burst from his chest.

The strange mouse then stopped his call and held up a paw. As loud as the cheering was, it instantly halted, leaving an eerie silence in its place. Every Redwaller felt their hearts pounding in their chest, hairs stood on end and mothers clutched children closer to them. The evil mouse grinned revealing razor-sharp white teeth and unsheathed his long saber, pointing it at the terrified crowd that had gathered on the ramparts.

"I give you two options," he said in a low, deadly voice. "Surrender or die!"

There was quiet murmuring occurring on the ramparts as all the Redwallers digested this shocking proclamation. What choice did they have? Redwall was without a Warrior, their weapon supply was almost non-existent, and here was a massive vermin horde ready to tear them and their abbey apart from top to bottom! The situation seemed hopeless...there was no way out...

Andreous instantly felt a deep hatred begin to burn deep inside him, drowning out his fear. The strange mouse seemed so sure of himself...like he already knew what was going to happen...like his victory was already assured; and Andreous hated it. Suddenly, without warning, he leapt up on top of the ramparts, swaying dangerously and ignoring the Abbot's entreaties to come down. He bared his teeth at the vermin mouse, hatred glistening in his eyes as he also called out a challenge.

"Now listen here vermin!" he said in a loud, commanding voice that betrayed no fear: "We will not surrender, nor will we die; for we have a greater force on our side then you, for our victory is assured!"

There was a slight stirring in the horde that stood below on the abbey lawns, and a faint air of uncertainty and surprise was tangible now. Andreous was not done yet however, as he continued to speak, his voice now raised and his eyes gleaming with courage and fierce pride.

"If you think that many numbers and a display of seeming power and ferocity is enough to assure you victory over us, then you are terribly wrong. Redwall has stood before many wars and many trials, and still it remains, an emblem of courage and never-failing security. And so it will remain, for I promise you mouse, that Redwall. Will. STAND!"

To the vermin standing below him, Andreous suddenly seemed much larger than before, and they now took a step back, they themselves beginning to feel the first tendrils of fear. Their leader however seemed mostly unaffected, and he now raised his saber higher, nearly screaming at Andreous, who stood unmoving.

"You have a lot of guts to talk to me like that, mouse! Do you know who I am? My name is Urgain Diskar, Warlord of the Eastern Planes! No one talks to me like that and lives, mouse! I promise you," he screamed, his eyes burning with hate, "You will regret talking to me like that! I WILL KILL YOU ALL!"

Andreous merely smiled contemptuously down at the seething warlord.

"And I swear to you, Urkan Piskar that I will slay you for even thinking of taking over our abbey. You will regret coming here! I swear it!"

Chuckles slipped through the vermin army at the "mispronunciation" of the warlord's name, and Urgain Diskar shook in anger and let a furious screech that echoed throughout Mossflower Woods. Suddenly the vermin army went dead quiet, and many of them hurriedly stepped aside as an old, pale-furred vixen appeared at Urgain's Side. She bared her crooked teeth at him, displeased at her master's behavior.

"Sire, don't waste your breath on these pesky abbey mice. They don't know what they are saying. Come! Leave these foolish creatures; we shall deal with them later."

Urgain's greenish-gold eyes glowed in anger and he raised a paw to strike the fox. "How dare you speak in such a forward manner to your leader!" He then dropped his paw and turned back to the abbey. "Cowardly Redwallers, we will see who will win! We shall see who will be victorious in the end!"

Andreous replied:

"Yes, we will see, scumbag, that Redwall will rise victorious! We have never fallen to evil, now will be no different!"

With that, Urgain and his large army marched off into Mossflower Woods. When the last vermin was gone, Andreous jumped down from the wall of the ramparts, his legs shaking and his paws weak. All eyes were turned upon him, and Andreous felt something horrible rising in the pit of his stomach. His eyes met with the Abbot's worried gaze, and they both nodded slightly. He had just thrown Redwall in a war and they were nowhere near prepared, but deep inside he knew that what he had done was the right thing.

_Martin...help us...we are in a time of great need..._

_Rise up a Warrior for us, that we may be redeemed! _

Dubin cackled silently to himself as he watched his brother march away. That Andreous certainly was much more than he appeared to be...this could prove to be a problem. He glanced back at the Great Hall worriedly, wringing his paws slightly.

_I can't finish the Tapestry while those two ladies are there...tonight...yes, tonight I will finish what I have begun._

He had very nearly been discovered when Lania and Lissianna had walked in, and he could only hope that the sliced threads would not be noticed. He was too close to his plans coming to bear; they could not be foiled now!

_A Warrior brave and a Warrior with might..._

_Martin we need you to save us this night!_

_The Vermin advance upon our dear home,_

_They are chanting a deadly, deathly tome!_

Lissianna watched in shock as Lainia slowly placed a paw on Martin's Tapestry, her eyes dim and unfocused.

"L-Lainia?" Her own voice sounded distant and shaky...as if in a far-away dream...

"Yes?" Lainia's voice sounded thick and almost inaudible, as if shrouded in a fog, and Lissianna found that she no longer held the power to speak, and instead sank to the floor, leaning her body against the cold stone wall behind her. Suddenly, she felt so tired...

_Our lives are in danger as the Vermin advance..._

_They swarm on our lawns in an eerie dance._

_Their war call is sounding, our courage grows faint..._

_Bring one who may stand in their deadly wake!_

Lainia's vision was shrouded, and she felt as if she was floating in a dream...was that Martin standing there? No...He was dead...no; he was standing there...or was that Andreous?

Andreous...

He would make a good Warrior.

_Bring us a Warrior..._

And just like that, Lainia's eyes snapped open. She was lying on the floor in front of Martin's Tapestry, Lissianna was slumped against the wall behind her, and the candles in the brackets were out, the Hall drowned in black. She sat dizzily up, and looked around, unable to see a thing however. Then, through a small window, a thin silver beam of light came streaming in, and Lainia caught the sight of something glittering in her lap.

_Bring us a Warrior...to carry your sword..._

There in her lap lay Martin's Sword. The metal glistened and shone in the moonlight, dazzling her eyes. She ran a paw along the black leather bound hilt, tracing the rubies set in it reverently.

And then it snapped.

Andreous.

Abbey Warrior.

Martin's Sword.

_Andreous his name, your Sword his emblem._

_He is the key to Redwall's Redemption!_

And she knew what needed to be done.

**(Thanks for reading! Please R&R! We would like to know how we are doing ^.^)**


	6. Chapter 5: The Warrior

**(A/N: Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long! Without further ado-cuz we think you've waited long enough- here is chappy five!)**

**Chapter 5: The Warrior  
**

Lainia stood up, still a little drowsy from before. Reverently, she held Martin's great sword in her paws, turning it so the faint moonlight reflected one the blade; the light shimmering and dancing down the length of the magnificent blade, for a moment blinding Lainia with the bright reflection. Blinking spots away from her eyes, Lainia ran a paw lightly across the flat of the blade before whipping it up and around in a swiftly executed arch; appraising it with an expert eye. A faint groan snapped her out of her reverie, and she looked over her shoulder at Lissianna, who was still lying slouched against the wall.

"Lissianna," she called, gently setting the sword down before Martin's tapestry before walking over to and crouching before the dizzy mousemaid, shaking her lightly. "Wake up...wake up!"

"Hmm...w-what happened, Lainia?" Lissianna asked, getting up slowly, swaying from side to side before putting a paw out to steady herself against the wall behind her. Lainia stood and picked up Martin's sword again, beckoning with her free paw.

"Let's go."

"Where?"

"To Andreous."

"Andreous? Lai, I'm confused and my head hurts! What happened to us?"

"Martin sent me a sign, Lissi," she said, her brow furrowing in concentration as she struggled to remember the jumbled message. "He told me that Andreous will claim the title of Redwall's Champion Warrior, and will be the one who wields this great sword." She indicated the sword in her right paw, and Lissianna's eyes widened in surprise and confusion.

"What?"

"Come on, we have to tell him and the Abbot! I have a strange feeling that trouble is just around the corner..."

Lainia walked off and Lissianna stood there confused and still slightly dazed for a moment, before looking at Martin on the tapestry and shrugging her shoulders. She then turned and followed after her friend, both pairs of footsteps echoing quietly down the deserted hallway. They both walked quickly down the halls into Cavern Hole where all the creatures of Redwall had gathered, and both were rather puzzled as to why everybeast looked so frightened and worried. Pushing her way through the large crowd, Lainia looked around the group of Redwallers, trying to find Andreous or at least Abbot Montermy. Finally she spotted the two chatting with Skipper Launen, and waving Lissianna over she hurried to reach them. Both mice seemed concerned about something, but what was it?

"Father Abbot, Andreous, I need to talk to the both of you," she said, then paused and looked at the many beasts around her before adding "Alone, if you please."

Both mice looked at her, confused. Their minds were still on the upcoming war, and what she was saying made no sense. Andreous opened his mouth to say something, but then he saw Martin's sword in Lainia's paw and his mouth snapped shut, and he looked up her, his blue eyes meeting hers. Skipper Launen was the one who pointed out the sword in her paw.

"Lainia, what are you doing with Martin's sword?"

**(A/N: Ooo cliffie! If you want to find out what happens next plez click the button below! R&R! ^.^)**


	7. Chapter 6: The Champion Warrior

**(A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all of our reviewers! :) Here's the next chapter!)**

**Chapter 6: The Champion Warrior  
**

Silence filled Cavern Hole the moment Skipper Launen asked the question everybeast was curious about. Lainia felt a lump fill in her throat as every Redwaller stared at her intently, waiting for an answer from the mousemaid. Lissianna stared at her as well, not knowing what to say since she could hardly remember a thing.

"Well," Lainia said, carefully, "I need to discuss a serious matter with Father Abbot and Andreous…"

"Why not say it here in front of all of us!" a voice called out.

There were murmurs of agreement. No beast wanted to leave since they were very interested in Lainia having Martin's Sword. Lainia looked at Abbot Montermy for help who just nodded in agreement. He cleared his throat, calling the attention of all the Redwallers.

"Will you all please excuse us?" he asked, kindly, "This seems to be a serious matter and it would be best if we let Lainia speak what she has to."

Some of the Redwallers did not seem very happy with what Abbot Montermy had to say, but they all nodded in agreement. Lainia, Abbot Montermy, and Andreous all left Cavern Hole and went outside to the cool night. They went out to the pond and Andreous turned to look at Lainia.

"Lai," he started, "What's going on? Why do you have Martin's Sword?"

Abbot Montermy promptly interrupted him, "Andreous, please let Lainia speak."

Andreous nodded silently, and both males looked at Lainia, waiting for her to begin speaking again. She did so, her paws beginning to tremble slightly as she recalled what had happened earlier.

"When I was in the Great Hall with Lissianna, we both suddenly felt a little faint," she started, turning her back to the male mice and closing her eyes in reflection. "I was leaning up against the wall across from Martin's Tapestry and he spoke to me…"

"Who? Who spoke?" Andreous interrupted.

Lainia turned around and stared at him for a moment "Martin. He…he sent me a vision."

"What kind of vision? Are you sure it wasn't your imagination? Are you…ouch!"

Andreous rubbed his paw sheepishly as Abbot Montermy shook his head disapprovingly at him.

"Andreous, let Lainia speak," he said, waving a claw menacingly at him. When he wanted to, Abbot Montermy could be very scary. Andreous nodded with a guilty look on his face.

"It wasn't my imagination," she continued, "Martin told me…he told me that Andreous would be Redwall's Champion Warrior."

Andreous' eyes widened in shock. He could not believe this was happening. It was a dream for him to become the Redwall Warrior and carry Martin's great sword; but to him that's all that it was…a dream. Lainia smiled gently and walked up to Andreous, holding out the sword.

"It's yours, Andreous. Wear it proudly and use it only for good."

Andreous still stared at Lainia, now beyond the point of amazement.

"I don't know what to say…"

"Don't say anything, just take it Andy. Tis' yours, Martin wanted it this way. Trust me, hmm?"

He was still a little confused but took the sword from Lainia reverently. He suddenly felt a tiny shock go through his body and jumped slightly. He looked at Abbot Montermy, who nodded approvingly.

"I say Martin has made a great choice," he said, "Andreous, I know you will make us proud. You are destined for greatness, my child."

Andreous nodded, solemnly, "I won't let you down, Father Abbot; I promise you that I will protect our home and bring us to victory against the vermin."

Montermy smiled, "I know it, my child, I know it. Now, I have to let everybeast know what is going on. Tomorrow we shall have a ceremony, officially naming you Redwall's Champion Warrior."

Abbot Montermy walked off leaving the two young mice alone. Lainia smiled at Andreous, her eyes filled with pride. "I know you can do this Andy, and I know Martin will help you."

Andreous stared at her, swallowing a small lump in his throat. "To tell you the truth Lai, I'm kind of scared. You and Father Abbot have so much faith in me…I don't want to let you all down."

Lainia shook her head, placing her paws on her hips and fixing him with a slight glare.

"Stupid, you have to believe in yourself. Father Abbot and I both do! I know you can do it, Andy. Trust me."

Trust me…trust me…

The words echoed over and over in his head, and Andreous for the first time felt like maybe, just maybe, his life had a purpose. He nodded, all traces of doubt gone, and lifted his head high; squaring his shoulders resolutely.

"Alright Lainia, I'll trust you. It's time to show those vermin!"

**A/N: Please R&R! Thanks and Happy Holidays once again!)**


End file.
